Burning Bright
by ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl
Summary: Philip M. Lester finds himself in the secret-ridden town of Folsense. As he attends Folsense Academy, accompany him on the mystery of what the town really is and why no one ever seems to change. And, just what happened to the last heir to the town? School AU/Mystery. Character death. AmazingPhil/danisnotonfire. Some other youtubers tag along as well, of course.


**Chapter One: Darkness**

**.x.x.x.**

**I haven't been this excited for a story since As Long As You're Happy. Oh yeah, here's the caution thing:**

**This story is completely fictitious besides the youtubers that will appear throughout the story. Maybe a bit too fictitious. Anyway, there is character death. This is a mystery-a very long, intricate mystery at that. Though it may not seem like it for a few chapters, this is a phanfiction. I do not own the town name Folsense. This story is very slightly based off a game that I will not yet name. *If you can guess the video game that this story is a bit similar to, I will include you as an OC in the story!* Leave it in a review, please.**

**And now, I could not be more excited to introduce _Burning Bright._**

.x.x.x.

Headlights. They're hauntingly beautiful. Blinding and frivolous, they don't have a clue of where they're going or why. They only exist for the sole purpose of another. I familiarize myself with them. For them, it was to protect whatever was weighing the car. And for me, well, it was Daniel James Howell. I felt as if my sole purpose was to unravel his tragedy, and if the headlights had done their job that night, I wouldn't feel that way at all. If only I could shine some light on the many shadows of Folsense Academy. Dan was one of many, though the one I became the most attached to. If I could go back and do one thing differently...well, I wouldn't. It all began that snowy morning, December 7th.

.

"You're Phil, I presume?" I'm standing before a man who reaches my chin in height. I can see where his hairline begins to recede. He reeks of cheap cigars and musky cologne.

I nod my head. He's the dean of the school and all I can do is nod my head; great first impression, Phil. He coughs, dry and wheezy like a swine, and sits down in a huge polished leather seat. I would not have guessed his office belongs to a man like himself. Everything is so neat that it shines-even the small potted plant in the corner of his office. He scratches at his stubble and coughs again.

"Philip M. Lester...seventeen years of age...soon to be graduate..." He thumbs through my file. "Lemme ask you this, boy. Why'd you transfer in so late in the year? Yer old school suddenly not good enough for ya?"

I shake my head no. I'm a man of word if you couldn't tell.

"Then what is it? Says here yer from the city. What've ya got with a school like this?"

I stare off and think a bit. Nothing comes to mind.

"Right. Questions ain't really my thing. Sign your name here and I'll show you yer room."

On the desk before me is a short stack of papers marked with "x's" where I should sign my name. As I do so, the dean lights a cigar and exhales deeply. His plump figure fills the leather seat and he scratches at his hairy arm with his free hand. I was previously told his name, but I've already forgotten it. It doesn't bother me that much.

I slide the papers towards him when I'm done and his beady eyes look up to me, cigar still ripe in his mouth. "You really ain't much of a talker," He stuffs the papers in a drawer in his desk. "C'mon."

We leave his office and I follow him down a long corridor. Everything is neat, pristine. I chose to come to this school for a reason, after all. This school-this town- Folsense, is unlike any I had ever thought existed.

"Right this way," I follow the dean down the stairs and out of the Authority building. Outside, trees provide shade to the brick pavement that homes benches and what seems to be a major fountain. Around us are many students just going through their daily routine. We keep walking. "You'll be staying in Upper Academy. Lucky you, hm."

I give him a confused look as we climb a small set of steps.

"You really don't know nothing 'bout Folsense, do ya?" He sighs. "You outsiders are really a hassle-"

"Mr. Hugh!" A girl's voice calls out. "Heeeey! Mr. Hughhhh!" The two of us turn to see a girl, no older than eleven, running towards us. So that's his name.

He sighs and tosses his cigar on the ground, stomping it promptly. "Lucina," his mouth tugs into a smile. "I told ya to go hang up the flyers in The Square-"

"Already done!" She smiles widely. She's a cute kid; wide, green eyes and a personality to match. Her hair is a light brunette pulled into low pigtails on the side of her head as her bangs fall right above her eyes messily. She's dressed in a plaid, dark green skirt and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A black ribbon is tied at the collar of her shirt. The dress code, I assume.

"There were tons of 'em," He glances at me. "Er, this is Philip, by the way. Why don't ya give him a good ole tour round the Academy for yer old man?"

I smile at her and shift uncomfortably. She tucks her lips inside her mouth and rocks on her heels as she thinks. "Hmmm," she puts one of her fingers to her cheek. She really is an animated kid. "Sure! Heya, Philip, I'm Lucina Lev. Nice to meet you! Meet me over by the bulletin board when you're ready for your tour, okay?" She skips off towards the bulletin board a few feet away.

"Lucina's a good kid. Be nice to her, yeah? Ask her to show you Upper Academy. She knows everything there is to know and more about Folsense." Mr. Hugh walks off back towards the Academy building. What a way to get rid of both myself and Lucina.

I smile at Lucina as I join her by the bulletin board. She gives me a strange look. "Can you talk? I always heard that outsiders are weird. Are you weird. Are you?"

I raise my eyebrow. What does she mean?

"Well, can you talk, Philip?"

I sigh and shift uncomfortably. "Just call me Phil," I pause, "Now tell me all about this Folsense I've yet to hear about."

She smiles widely. "Why tell you when I can show you?" She grabs my hand and we rush up a nearby long flight of steps that seems to go on forever. The sun is beginning to set and the air smells of burning wood-presumably from fireplaces-and pine.

When we reach the top, we're standing on top a hill of sorts. "I present to you, Folsense!" I look around and the whole town seems like it's glowing. The Academy buildings stand tall and gracious as the town below resembles a little, quaint downtown because of all the fairy lights and design. It really is beautiful.

"Where to start..." She begins to pace. "Well, Folsense isn't like any little town near you, nah uh. We've managed to stay off the map for centuries; how cool is that? Nothing much changes around here. We've got Folsense Academy and then the town down there, Folsense. I suppose the Academy is the biggest change ever made here,"

"Why is that?" I ask.

"It wasn't here until hmm, according to Uncle, thirty years ago. He's the one who came up with the idea and everything, mhm! Before, kids would just learn the essentials here in Folsense, then get bored, and go off to college somewhere else. But now, thanks to Uncle, there's no reason at all to leave."

"Oh, I see," She stops pacing and looks out into the town. I try to look for what she's staring at, but I can't tell.

"No one is managing Folsense right now though," Her tone changes to something serious. "The last heir to throne isn't here anymore."

"Throne?" I give a confused look. "Now you're telling me Monarchy exists here? And what, did he just leave?" This kid's surely insane. I knew Folsense was a hidden place, but I had no idea it was like it's own little world.

"Not anymore. Everyone is too afraid to attempt to claim the throne again. He was the last every king-to-be."

"Who was?"

"Didn't Uncle say you were staying in Upper Academy? That's it right over there," She points off to a slightly elevated part of the Academy. A single building that resembled a castle stands there. "That's only for the smartest, most special, students there are. To think you get to live in the castle and attend the academy.. how exciting." She starts descending the steps. The sky faded to a dark, somber blue and I wondered why I couldn't see any stars.

"Hey, Lucina. Wait up," I started after her.

"I don't like it when it gets dark."

I nearly trip on one of the steps as I try to keep up with her. Her pace is slow and steady but I can't seem to keep up. "I, hey! I don't like it when it's dark either, but it's not that scary. C'mon, I'd be lost if you left me-"

"Folsense is an easy place to get lost in after dark. The lights don't do much. I highly suggest you keep up." When I say this kid is animated, I really mean it.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Wait up!"

We reach the bottom of the steps and she says she'll show me Upper Academy and then she has to head home. We climb a sloped street to get up to where I'm supposed to be staying and then we head inside the castle lookalike.

She heads to the front desk. "Philip M. Lester," she says to the man behind the front desk and nods at me. Before I can say anything, she turns on her heels to leave. Her heels of her shoes clack on the shined marble floor as she makes her way to the door. Just as she opens the door to leave, she turns her head to me and gives me one last wide smile. "Nice to meet you, again!" And the door slams shut.

I'm left wondering how she knew my full name.

.x.x.x.

**If this chapter left you confused, that's completely normal. In the following chapters, things will start making much more sense and you'll start to see some familiar faces. If you're a regular reader of mine... yeah, I think you know what that means. Though it may not seem like it right now, this is a school AU. Hopefully you'll stick around to see how everything unfolds. If you want an idea of what Lucina looks like, I've done a quick doodle of her that's on my blog (link in profile). There will be a town map posted soon as well as other doodles. Any ideas on what game this is based off yet? I've missed you guys.**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


End file.
